Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 064
| director = Naoki Hishikawa | storyboard artist = Naoki Hishikawa | animation director = Kenichi Hara }} "Signs of Doom, Part 3", known as "Towards Our Future" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and the last episode of the Dark Signer arc. It first aired in Japan on June 24, 2009 and in the United States on March 18, 2010. Summary The Duel continues with Yusei and Jack Dueling Rex Goodwin, while Crow remains out of action. The King of the Netherworld draws closer, sending his minions to attack Yusei and Jack. Akiza and Luna fend them off with "Black Rose Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon". With the King of the Netherworld quickly approaching, Goodwin claims that once it reaches the shrine, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness will reign; but first, they must take some destruction. Yusei replies that no matter what, they will keep fighting. Jack agrees, saying that they will not give up. Goodwin begins his turn. Yusei, Jack and Goodwin's SPC go to 10, 9 and 6 respectively. Yusei realizes that Goodwin will attack Jack, seeing as his field is empty. But Jack plays "Fiendish Chain", negating the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti" and preventing it from attacking or being Released. Goodwin reminds Jack of what the latter had once said, "no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely" and refutes it by saying that people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks about neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds and that it's an obvious thing since he falls into death alone. He offers to return Jack to his former self, when he was King of Turbo Duels, by restoring his feelings of loneliness and despair. Using the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", Goodwin reduces Jack's Life Points to 1 by skipping his own Battle Phase. With Jack's Life Points below 1000, "Fiendish Chain" is destroyed, allowing "Inti" to attack Jack directly. Goodwin invites Jack to look at and feel the death before his eyes and orders the King of the Netherworld to sacrifice him. The King sends a blast across the city in the direction of the Duel, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner. Goodwin asks Jack if he feels death and despair, but Jack replies that he feels despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before them. Jack then crashes into the geoglyph flame and flies off from his Duel Runner, excluding him from the Duel. Yusei passes his fallen friend, and Jack tells Yusei that even though his Duel Runner is no longer beside him, his feelings are. Jack then looks at the face-down card that he had Set earlier. Crow adds that even though their Life Points are at 1, their feelings are at 10000. Leo and Trudge encourage Yusei to win. Yusei continues the Duel, stating that he has received everyone's feelings. Goodwin asks Yusei if he is trying to lessen the fear of death before his very eyes. He then Sets a card and ends his turn. Yusei takes his turn and draws a card. Yusei's SPC increase to 11 and Rex's SPCs to 7. He then activates the effect of "Junk Archer", but Goodwin's activates a Trap Card, "Passion of Baimasse" to negate the effect of "Junk Archer" and destroy it. Yusei is forced to Summon "Shield Warrior" with 1600 DEF and ends his turn by Setting one card. Goodwin mocks him by asking if "Shield Warrior" is everyone's feelings. He tells Yusei that defense is meaningless against "Wiraqocha Rasca", claiming that he shall let Yusei taste death and loneliness; that there, bonds don't exist. Goodwin takes his turn; Yusei's SPC increase to 12 and Rex's SPC to 8. He tells Yusei that he'll take him where Jack and Crow are. He activates the effect of his "Earthbound Immortal", reducing Yusei to 1 Life Point and his SPC to 9. Goodwin tells Yusei to feel despair and death, but Yusei replies that he will not be discouraged, not yet; as long as there is hope, he won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds he shares with his friends. Yusei takes his turn. Yusei's SPC increase to 10 and Rex's SPC to 9. He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing two cards, then discarding one, "Sonic Chick". He then Summons the Tuner monster, "Debris Dragon" and activates its effect to Special Summon a monster with 500 or less ATK from his Graveyard; Special Summoning "Sonic Chick". He then tunes them together, along with "Shield Warrior", to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" with 2500 ATK. Goodwin tells him that this is as far as Yusei goes because his ATK is too low. Yusei denies it, stating that through his friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened. Goodwin asks what he means, which prompts Yusei to activate the effect of Crow's Trap Card "Blackwing Anchor" which increases Yusei's ATK by the ATK of the previously Released "Blackwing Armor Master", to 5000. Yusei attacks and destroys "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Stardust Dragon", and Goodwin attempts to activate the effect of "Inti" to defeat Yusei. But Yusei Releases "Stardust" to activate its effect and prevent the effect of "Inti" from defeating him. Rex's Life Points fall to 5900 and his SPC to 8. Goodwin sighs and claims that the cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way. He attempts to Special Summon "Moon Dragon Quilla" since "Initi" was destroyed, but he is unable to due to Yusei activating Jack's Trap Card, "Conquest of the Supreme Ruler"; which allows Yusei to prevent Goodwin's Normal and Special Summons during a turn in which a Synchro Monster destroyed another, thus breaking Goodwin's loop. Yusei ends his turn, telling Goodwin that as long as they aren't lonely, they won't fall into despair. The effect "Stardust Dragon" returns it to the field during the End Phase. Goodwin tells Yusei that he has fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. He continues to tell him that he can't reset the world until he becomes a God. Yusei then asks if he has forgotten Roman to which Rex Goodwin doesn't understand. Yusei explains that Goodwin went against fate once when he went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because he wanted to reach his brother. Yusei reminds Goodwin that the arm he has is Roman's. Goodwin replies that it doesn't matter as Yusei's Life Points are at 1 and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer. He tells Yusei that as long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is his once he defeats Yusei. It's Goodwin's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC increase to 11 and Rex's SPC to 9. Goodwin attacks Yusei directly with "Wiraqocha Rasca", and the "Earthbound Immortal" dives straight for the Signer until Jack tells Yusei to use one of his cards on the right. Yusei then understands why Jack didn't use the card earlier and activates the Continuous Trap Card "Scrubbed Raid" to end Goodwin's Battle Phase by sending one card from the field into the Graveyard, sending "Scrubbed Raid" itself as the cost. Shocked, Goodwin activates the Trap Card "Meteor Flare", discarding two cards to inflict 2000 damage to his opponent. Yusei counters by activating the Trap Card "Joint Future", sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, saving Yusei. Goodwin attempts to activate the second effect of "Meteor Prominence", which allows the user to add it from his Graveyard to his hand next turn in exchange for skipping his Draw Phase. But Yusei counters with the other effect of "Joint Future", shuffling the negated card into the opponent's Deck. With nothing else to do, Goodwin ends his turn. Yusei asks Goodwin if he really wants to become a God. Thinking that Yusei is messing with him, Goodwin tells Yusei that he cannot become a God unless he surpasses his brother. Yusei tells him that he is wrong, because people have things they can never forget. Yusei then thinks back to his father. Yusei says that it's in their hearts and that Roman is in Goodwin's heart. Yusei tells him that Goodwin isn't trying to surpass fate but go against it with Roman, asking him "Isn't that we call a bond?" A young Roman appears before Goodwin and shakes his head at him as if forsaking him. Yusei's Deck then lights up. The Crimson Dragon birthmark suddenly leaves Goodwin's chest and returns to their respective Signers. To Yusei's sheer shock, the Dragon Tail birthmark then disappears from his arm and is replaced by the Dragon Head birthmark; and the Dragon Tail birthmark appears on Crow's arm. Goodwin is shocked and asks why the Crimson Dragon isn't lending him the power to be a God. Yusei tells him the Crimson Dragon has chosen bonds and that their bonds will surpass fate. The Crimson Dragon birthmark then appears on Yusei's back once more as everyone puts their hopes into him. Yusei takes his turn and draws. Yusei's SPC increase to 12 and Goodwin's to 9. Yusei's drawn "Majestic Dragon", and then due to "Stardust Dragon" being on the field, Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Xiaolong" to the field from the Graveyard. He then Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" and tunes them together to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon". The King of the Netherworld begins to make its final approach toward the altar and everyone begins to flee. Yusei activates the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon", negating that of "Wiraqocha Rasca". In addition, Yusei activates the Trap Card "Synchro Baton" to increase the ATK of "Majestic Star Dragon" by 600 for each Synchro Monster in their Graveyard. Since there are four Synchro Monsters in the Graveyard, its ATK becomes 6200. "Majestic Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wiraqocha Rasca" with "Shooting Blaster Sonic". "Majestic Star Dragon" then gives the Crimson Dragon a physical form and the Crimson Dragon proceeds to attack the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld blasts a beam from its maw, but the Crimson Dragon simply flies right through it. Before it attacks, Yusei is seemingly transported to another dimension. " flies through the King of the Netherworld.]] Yusei awakens to find all of the Dark Signers, except Carly, unconscious on the ground. Goodwin, before he becomes a Dark Signer, appears before Yusei along with Roman. He tells Roman that they have seemingly chosen the wrong path and, without Yusei, they would've never realized it. He tells Yusei that the means of fighting against fate is the human's friend's bonds and that it has been right in front of him the entire time. Goodwin then asks Yusei to take care of all those who were Dark Signers. Goodwin then turns to Roman and tells him that they will settle fate with their bonds. Since they became Dark Signers by choice, they get no second chance. Roman agrees and both begin to walk toward a bright light. Yusei yells for them to wait but they don't respond and disappear into the light. The Crimson Dragon follows through on its attack and emerges from the King of the Netherworld's back, and the King is engulfed in a giant beam of light and disintegrates. With Goodwin defeated, the temple and the Condor geoglyph both vanish. Jack and Crow fall off the geoglyph but are saved by "Majestic Star Dragon", which flies around the sky. Leo, Luna, Akiza, Mina, and Trudge all wave. It begins to rain sparkling gold as the world returns to normal and "Majestic Star Dragon" disappears into the sunrise. With the Dark Signers defeated, New Domino City returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives and recall nothing about the Dark Signers or the geoglyphs, much to Carly Carmine's disappointment. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table, looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures and comment that she looks great as usual. Luna explains Kalin Kessler and Greiger have taken trips somewhere. Devack's whereabouts are not mentioned. Luna notes that none of them have returned yet. Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything after she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and Satellite have returned. , Jack and Crow reflect on the Duel.]] Back at Satellite, Yusei, Jack and Crow stand at the Daedalus Bridge. Crow declares that they finally did it and it's no longer a dream. Jack smiles and admits that it was a tough battle. Yusei states that with this, New Domino City and Satellite will finally be one again. The Legend of Daedalus Bridge has finally become a reality as a highway that connects the two has been built. Jack states that there is still something left undone. Crow agrees and all of them hop onto their Duel Runners, start a Duel, and race down the new bridge. Yusei say that they will ride towards their future. As they race down the bridge, Yusei yells out "Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan vs. Rex Goodwin :...continued from previous episode. This Duel is a 3-on-1 Duel. Rex, who was alone, started with 3 times Life Points, 12000. Yusei, Crow and Jack each got separated fields, Decks and Life Points. Turn 11: Rex Rex draws "Passion of Baimasse". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Jack's SPC : 8 → 9; Yusei's SPC : 9 → 10; Rex's SPC : 5 → 6). Jack activates his face-down "Fiendish Chain" by targeting "Sun Dragon Inti". Now as long as Jack's Life Points are more than 1000, "Sun Dragon Inti" can't attack, its effects are negated, and it can't be Tributed. Rex activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" and targets its effect on Jack (Jack 2500 → 1). "Fiendish Chain" is destroyed shortly after. Rex sets a card. Due to the King of the Netherworld's minions, Jack crashes and becomes unable to continue. Turn 12: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC : 10 → 11; Rex's SPC : 6 → 7). Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Archer" to remove "Sun Dragon Inti" from play until the End Phase, but Rex activates his face-down "Passion of Baimasse" to negate the effect of "Junk Archer" and destroy it. Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 13: Rex Rex draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC : 11 → 12; Rex's SPC : 7 → 8). Rex activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" and targets its effect on Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 1). Yusei loses three Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 12 → 9). Turn 14: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC : 9 → 10; Rex's SPC : 8 → 9). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Sonic Chick" and "Debris Dragon") and send "Sonic Chick" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. Yusei then tunes "Shield Warrior" and "Sonic Chick" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of Crow's "Blackwing Anchor", sending it to the Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by the ATK of "Blackwing Armor Master" until the End Phase ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 5000/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sun Dragon Inti" (Rex 7900 → 5900). Rex loses two Speed Counters (Rex's SPC: 9 → 7). Rex activates the second effect of "Sun Dragon Inti" to destroy "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti". Rex activates the first effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla" to revive it, but Yusei activates Jack's face-down "Conquest of the Supreme Ruler" and sends it to the Graveyard in order to negate the Special Summon of "Moon Dragon Quilla". On Yusei's End Phase, he Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its second effect. Turn 15: Rex Rex draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC : 10 → 11; Rex's SPC : 7 → 8). "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" attacks directly via its own effect, but Yusei activates the effect of "Scrubbed Raid" to send itself to the Graveyard and end the Battle Phase. Rex activates his face-down "Meteor Flare" to discard two cards and inflict 2000 damage to Yusei, but Yusei activates his face-down "Joint Future" to negate the effect of "Meteor Flare" and return it to Rex's Deck by discarding a card ("Stardust Xiaolong") (This prevents Rex from activating the final effect of "Meteor Flare", which would allow Rex to add "Meteor Flare" from his Deck to his hand during his next Draw Phase). Turn 16: Yusei Yusei draws "Majestic Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC : 11 → 12; Rex's SPC : 8 → 9). Yusei then Special Summons "Stardust Xiaolong" (100/100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position as he controls "Stardust Dragon". Yusei then Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Stardust Dragon" and "Stardust Xiaolong" with "Majestic Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon" (3800/3000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon" to negate the effects of "Wiraqocha Rasca" and grant "Majestic Star Dragon" those effects until the End Phase. Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Baton" to increase the ATK of "Majestic Star Dragon" by 600 for every Synchro Monster in his Graveyard as well as his teammates'. There are four in total ("Majestic Star Dragon": 3800 → 6200/3000). "Majestic Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" (Rex 5900 → 0). Difference in adaptations * The scene where the King of the Netherworld got destroyed is cut short. * Dialog was added between the others in the restoring scene. * The dub does not explicitly say that Roman and Rex go to the afterlife. It is implied that they may or may not have been revived along with the rest of the Dark Signers that were revived, since Rex stated that he and Roman "had some catching up to do". Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * In the dub when Yusei activated "Scrubbed Raid" he said it was Jack's card when it was Yusei's card. * In the dub, when Rex Goodwin activated "Meteor Flare" he said that he could add it to his hand since it was still the Draw Phase, but this was merely its second effect and not the time to use it. * In the dub, the words "Yusei" and "Goodwin" appear when Speed Counters are added during each player's Standby Phase. Usually, these names would have been cut. All Versions Mistakes These following mistakes are present in the Original and the Dub: * When "Scrubbed Raid" is activated in this episode, the card flips up like it was being activated for the very first time, when it was activated in the previous episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes References